dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulls
'Hulls' The hull of the vessel defines what type of ship it is, its abilities, and the Components that may be added to it. The hull has all the base Characteristics of the ship (though they may be modified by certain components) : Transports Transports are unexciting but vital to galactic commerce. ''' Jericho-class pilgrim vessel' Dimensions: 2.25 km long, 0.3 km abeam approx. Mass: 9 megatonnes approx. Crew: 20000 crew, approx. Accel: 1.6 gravities max acceleration The gigantic Jericho pilgrim ships are converted refinery vessels. Their huge fuel tanks are rebuilt into hundreds of passenger compartments, and a single ship can hold many thousands of the faithful. Accommodations vary; for those with the Thrones, the trip can be relatively pleasant, but most must make do with bilge-berths and corpse rations in the ship’s cavernous cargo bays. A Jericho can also be repurposed to carry cargo. The ships themselves are large, slow, and unwieldy. Most do sport some weapons to discourage pirates, though most buccaneers might look for richer targets. Speed: 3 Manoeuvrability: –10 Detection: +5 Hull Integrity: 50 Armour: 12 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 45 SP: 20 Weapon Capacity: 1 Prow, 1 Port, 1 Starboard Cargo Hauler: This vessel was designed for transporting goods, and no amount of retrofitting can fully change this. This hull comes pre-equipped with one Main Cargo Hold Component (see page 203). The hull’s Space has already been reduced to account for this, however, when the ship is constructed it must be able to provide 2 Power to this Component. '''Vagabond-class merchant trader' Dimensions: 2 km long, 0.4 km abeam approx. Mass: 8 megatonnes approx. Crew: 18000 crew, approx. Accel: 2.1 gravities max acceleration A common sight throughout the Calixis Sector, Vagabonds are small, multi-purpose merchant vessels able to transport a wide variety of cargos and even passengers. Popular amongst poorer Chartist captains, these ships are unassuming but reliable, and have even been known to mount small broadsides for defence. Speed: 4 Manoeuvrability: –5 Detection: +10 Hull Integrity: 40 Armour: 13 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 40 SP: 20 Weapon Capacity: 1 Dorsal, 1 Prow Cargo Hauler: This vessel was designed for transporting goods, and no amount of retrofitting can fully change this. This hull comes pre-equipped with one Main Cargo Hold Component (see page 203). The hull’s Space has already been reduced to account for this, however, when the ship is constructed it must be able to provide 2 Power to this Component. 'Phoenix-class Transport'(UNSC Ship) Dimensions: 3.9 km long, 0.8 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 28 megatonnes approx. Crew: 11000 crew, approx. Accel: 2.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Phoenix''-class colony ship''' is a starship classification within the United Nations Space Command. The Phoenix-class colony ship, among others, are often modified into warships such as UNSC Spirit of Fire, which is a modified Phoenix converted for wartime-use towards the newly encountered Covenant alien alliance. The refitted ships carry vehicles, troops, and supplies as support for ground forces. It also carries the resources necessary to build bases. Speed: 5 Manoeuvrability: +10 Detection: +10 Hull Integrity: 50 Armour: 15 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 60 SP: 60 Weapon Capacity: Prow 1, Port 2, Starboard 2 'Raiders' Corsairs and pirates prize these fast but fragile vessels. Hazeroth-class privateer Dimensions: 1.5 km long, 0.25 km abeam approx. Mass: 5 megatonnes approx. Crew: 22000 crew, approx. Accel: 5.6 gravities max acceleration The Hazeroth class comprises a variety of raider vessels of similar size and firepower. Many have been known to operate from the infamous hazeroth Abyss (hence the name), and are popular with privateers. Most sacrifice cargo space and armour for improvised engines and reinforced interior bulkhead, allowing them the flee anything they cannot fight. Speed: 10 Manoeuvrability: +23 Detection: +12 Hull Integrity: 32 Armour: 14 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 35 SP: 30 Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 1, Prow 1 Havoc-class merchant raider Dimensions: 1.6 km long, 0.4 km abeam approx. Mass: 6 megatonnes approx. Crew: 24000 crew, approx. Accel: 5 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Havoc class is a heavy raider whose origins date back to before the reconquest of the Calixis Sector. A typical Havoc has fast engines, sizeable cargo space, and a battery strength to rival many frigates. However, their armour is relatively weak, meaning that these ‘glass cannons’ have a hard time going toe-to-toe with a comparable naval vessel. Speed: 9 Manoeuvrability: +25 Detection: +10 Hull Integrity: 30 Armour: 16 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 40 SP: 35 Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 1, Prow 1 'Frigates' Frigates are fast, small, but powerful craft, used in any number of roles. Sword-class frigate Dimensions: 1.6 km long, 0.3 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 6 megatonnes approx. Crew: 26,000 crew, approx. Accel: 4.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Sword frigates have been a mainstay escort vessel for Battlefleet Calixis ever since its founding. Every system aboardone of these frigates has been tried and tested in innumerable engagements. Its laser-based weapons and turrets are accurate and hard-hitting, its plasma drives are rugged and reliable in extreme conditions. Few task forces do not include at least a pair of Swords to guard the flanks of larger vessels or pursue smaller, faster raiders. More than a few Rogue Traders have noticed the stellar performance of these vessels and obtained one. With a few minor conversions to increase holds, Swords suit their needs quite well. Speed: 8 Manoeuvrability: +20 Detection: +15 Hull Integrity: 35 Armour: 18 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 40 SP: 40 Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 2 Tempest-class strike frigate Dimensions: 1.5 km long, 0.4 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 6.1 megatonnes approx. Crew: 30500 crew, approx. Accel: 4.7 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Tempest is a specialised frigate produced in the Calixis and surrounding sectors. It trades long ranged firepower for heavy, short-ranged broadsides designed to devastate enemies at ‘knife-fight’ distances. To get to those distances, Tempests have triple-armoured prows and boosted drives, and often carry assault boats and large complements of ratings for boarding actions. These larger quarters and hanger bays have been found very useful for other, more commercial purposes as well. Speed: 8 Manoeuvrability: +18 Detection: +12 Hull Integrity: 36 Armour: 19 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 42 SP: 40 Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 2 'Victory II-class Frigate' Dimensions: 1.5 km long, 0.4 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 6.1 megatonnes approx. Crew: 6107 crew, approx. Accel: 4.7 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Victory II-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Victory II-class Destroyer, was an improved version of the Victory I-class Star Destroyer. The Victory II-class was a more direct predecessor to the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Speed: 8 Manoeuvrability: +18 Detection: +12 Hull Integrity: 36 Armour: 19 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 42 SP: 30 Weapon Capacity: Dorsal 2 'Light Cruisers' They are the eyes and ears of the fleet, or scouts in the deepest void Dauntless-class light cruiser Dimensions: 4.5 km long, 0.5 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 20 megatonnes approx. Crew: 65000 crew, approx. Accel: 4.3 gravities max sustainable acceleration Light, scouting cruisers are the eyes and ears of Imperial fleets. They carry enough fuel and supplies for patrols that last months or even years, and enough firepower to dispatch any smaller vessels foolish enough to close with them. The Dauntless is popular because it combines the manoeuvrability of a frigate with a daunting forward lance armament. Speed: 7 Manoeuvrability: +15 Detection: +20 Hull Integrity: 60 Armour: 19 Turret Rating: 1 Space: 60 SP: 55 Weapon Capacity: Prow 1, Port 1, Starboard 1 '''''Acclamator'-class light cruiser Dimensions: 0.75 km long, 0.5 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 20 megatonnes approx. Crew: 700 crew, approx. Accel: 4.3 gravities max sustainable acceleration Light, scouting cruisers are the eyes and ears of Imperial fleets. They carry enough fuel and supplies for patrols that last months or even years, and enough firepower to dispatch any smaller vessels foolish enough to close with them. The Dauntless is popular because it combines the manoeuvrability of a frigate with a daunting forward lance armament. Speed: 7 Manoeuvrability: +15 Detection: +20 Hull Integrity: 30 Armour: 20 Turret Rating: 4 Space: 30 SP: 45 Weapon Capacity: Prow 1, Port 1, Starboard 1 Venator''-class Light cruiser Dimensions: 3.5 km long, 0.5 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 75 megatonnes approx. Crew: 7400 crew, approx. Accel: 5 gravities max sustainable acceleration Light, scouting cruisers are the eyes and ears of Imperial fleets. They carry enough fuel and supplies for patrols that last months or even years, and enough firepower to dispatch any smaller vessels foolish enough to close with them. The Dauntless is popular because it combines the manoeuvrability of a frigate with a daunting forward lance armament. Speed: 6 Manoeuvrability: +20 Detection: +20 Hull Integrity: 55 Armour: 20 Turret Rating: 4 Space: 55 SP: 45 Weapon Capacity: Prow 1, Port 4, Starboard 4 'Cruisers' These Warships are the backbone of the fleet Lunar-class cruiser Dimensions: 5 km long, 0.8 km abeam at fins approx. Mass: 28 megatonnes approx. Crew: 95000 crew, approx. Accel: 2.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration The Lunar class cruiser makes up the backbone of Battlefleet Calixis. Its (relatively) uncomplicated design dates back to the dawn of the Imperium, and it can be constructed at worlds normally unable to build a ship of the line. Its variety of weapons batteries, lances, and torpedoes make it both a versatile combatant and dangerous foe. Most Rogue Traders remove the torpedo tubes to add more cargo space instead. Speed: 5 Manoeuvrability: +10 Detection: +10 Hull Integrity: 70 Armour: 20 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 75 SP: 60 Weapon Capacity: Prow 1, Port 2, Starboard 2